rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasp Rick
Wasp Rick is an alternate version of Rick Sanchez in the Wasp Universe. Appearance Wasp Rick has a mostly wasp body, with some features reminiscing a human. He has a large lower abdomen and four legs that are all wasp-like. His two arms are skinny and human with yellow rings around his wrists and his elbows. On his face, he has two sets of mandibles, a pair of antennae, and wings on his back. However, he still has blue hair and his face mostly resembles a regular Rick. Biography Rick angrily approached Rick C-137 when the latter had been revived into a clone body of the former and appeared in his garage; annoyed that he used up one of his clones. He was confused when Rick C-137 nervously did a "hail Wasp Hitler", asking why he did that, to which Rick C-137 responded by explaining his journey before appearing in their universe. Wasp Rick went on to explain how big of an asshole his own species is, before inviting Rick C-137 to come eat dinner with his family. The two Ricks ate dinner with the Wasp Smiths. Wasp Rick asked his daughter if he could take Morty with him to help Rick C-137 get back to his own reality, but Morty had not finished his homework and was thus not allowed to go on an adventure after dinner. The two Ricks traveled to Rick's dimension where they found the garage's weapon storage opened and the Mr. Meeseeks Boxes missing. Hologram Rick then appeared in the garage and led them to find Morty in the desert. Wasp Rick used his flying ability to pull Morty out of the black turret Morty had created with ferrofluid. The fluid then grabbed a hold on Hologram Rick and turned him into a huge physical Rick, allowing him to attack the other Ricks. Wasp Rick flew at his Hologram Rick's face and stung his eye to lay eggs within his head. The eggs quickly hatched into larvae and then into wasps, eating Hologram Rick's head from the inside before cracking it open to escape. Personality As expected of most Ricks, Wasp Rick is an extremely intelligent scientist who goes on adventures with his grandson. As a wasp, he is ruthless towards his prey, eating them alive or laying eggs in his prey's eyeballs so the eggs can eat their brain when they hatch. He himself admits that he is an asshole, but unlike most versions of Rick, Wasp Rick actually has a sense of empathy, and when Rick uses Wasp Rick's clone and is lost, Wasp Rick decides to help him and invites him to eat dinner with his family. What's more remarkable is that he has a much better relationship with his family, actually asking Wasp Beth if he can take Wasp Morty to go help Rick get back to his reality, and when she refuses when Wasp Morty reveals he hasn't finished his homework, he does not object. Trivia * He is one of the few versions of Rick to have a healthy relationship with his entire family. * His world was the only one Rick visited that was not a fascist one during the continuous transfer of his consciousness (from cloned body to newer cloned body) after initially being inadvertently killed by Morty. Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ricks